


Lost, but you found me

by himarisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarisu/pseuds/himarisu
Summary: Proposing comprises of two simple steps: getting a ring, and then asking him the question.Daniel messes up at the first step right away.





	Lost, but you found me

It's not here. Not there either. _God damn it_ , Daniel thinks as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. Just where the hell did he lose it?

After tracing his steps back to a few days ago when he bought it, Daniel is _so_ sure that as soon as he got home, he tucked it deep inside his underwear drawer he knows Jihoon wouldn't ever dare to open.

But Jihoon is unpredictable—always has been—so Daniel thought about it again and decided to hide it somewhere else. And where that somewhere else is, even he doesn't remember anymore.

He considers asking Jihoon for help like he usually does whenever he loses his keys. Or phone. Or wallet. Jihoon always seems to know where Daniel places them haphazardly at the end of a long day at work, even if he's never there to witness him doing it.

But Jihoon is smart too, so Daniel knows once he asks him if he's seen a small velvet box anywhere in the house he'd find it in an instant, and then in another, figure out what his plans are.

And then everything will be ruined.

Maybe he can save up again and buy another one, but the thought of having to wait a little longer before he can do the deed makes him feel restless all the same. Daniel is ready, and he knows it. There's no way to guarantee he'll feel as brave as he does now a few weeks later, so maybe he'll just have to do it empty-handed.

Some proposal that will be.

 

 

 

 

Their bed sheets rustle as Jihoon shifts closer to him under the blanket, pressing a faint kiss against his neck. Daniel reciprocates with a kiss of his own and a leg heavily thrown over his body, which earns a small groan of protest from him.

"What are you thinking of?" asks Jihoon. His breath tickles the underside of Daniel's jaw, and shivers run down his spine.

"The savings in our bank accounts because you keep eating so much," Daniel says half-jokingly, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

As if on cue, Jihoon hits Daniel's chest, eliciting a loud and obnoxious _ow_. He kisses him again, though this time on his lips and in apology, and then they stay like that for a while, stealing soft kisses from each other, when their kisses eventually become longer and deeper.

Jihoon is more affectionate than usual tonight. He holds his sounds back less when Daniel touches him in the right places he's come to memorise; lets him leave more hickeys than usual even though he has work tomorrow; and looks at him with such intense longing that it riles Daniel to move rougher against him while the moonlight peeks through their curtains.

Daniel wonders how he managed to go so many years without wanting to make Jihoon his. He completes him in so many ways he didn't think was possible from anyone.

But just as he thought, Jihoon is unpredictable.

And smart.

 

 

 

 

"I found this."

Daniel raises his head at Jihoon's voice, and simultaneously feels the blood drain from his face when he sees a velvet box clasped in his hand.

The box that has the ring in it.

"Oh, thanks," he tries to say as casually as possible when Jihoon hands it to him. A quick glance shows that it still has its seal over it, which means he didn't try opening it beforehand.

"What is it?" asks Jihoon as he takes a seat next to him and peers at the box.

Trying not to let the panic show on his face, Daniel clears his throat nervously. "It's uh, a thing," he mumbles. "For the company. They asked me, um, to take care of it for a while."

"To take care of a ring?"

Daniel almost chokes on his own spit. Of course Jihoon knows it's a ring; anyone can tell from its appearance that there's a ring inside, for God's sake.

He should have made a better excuse like _Seongwoo's going to propose to Minhyun and he asked me to keep the ring safe so he doesn't lose it_ , or something. But that would be ironic since Daniel is known for losing things faster than he blinks.

"Yeah," Daniel replies, voice faltering. Next time, he'll just leave it in his underwear drawer like he originally planned to. "Thanks for finding it. I would've been dead if it got lost."

Jihoon laughs at him with his hand covering his mouth, as usual. _He really should get rid of that habit_ , Daniel thinks.

"You're lucky you have me, then." Jihoon tilts his head cutely.

Daniel looks at him. "I guess I am."

"You won't find anyone else who knows where you lose all your things," adds Jihoon.

Raising an eyebrow, Daniel says, "I won't."

"You also won't find anyone who has better taste in games than me," he continues.

Daniel isn't sure about that, but chuckles and agrees anyway.

"And you won't find anyone who knows you better than I do."

"Probably not," Daniel smiles, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair. There isn't enough space for anyone else to squeeze in his heart.

Jihoon smiles back and takes his hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together. "That's why, Daniel, will you marry me?"

At first, Daniel stares at him blankly, not comprehending his question because he sure doesn't make it sound like one.

Instead, it sounds like Jihoon knows what exactly his answer is going to be, but is still allowing him to voice it out anyway. And then it hits him—that Jihoon wants to marry him; that he's proposing to him—and that he's beating him to it.

"Wait—" Daniel says, pulling his hand away from his grasp.

Jihoon watches as Daniel unclasps the velvet box and, with his hands visibly shaking, shows him what's inside.

Fitted perfectly between two small cushions is a shiny silver ring Daniel bought for this exact occasion, though it should have been him proposing to Jihoon and not the other way around.

Jihoon stares at the ring, and then at Daniel. Not with a look of surprise or apprehension, but with an expression he doesn't quite understand.

As soon as Daniel opens his mouth to ask what exactly that means, he's thrown backwards by Jihoon's weight, arms slung around his shoulders as he hugs him tightly and excitedly repeats a _yes, yes, yes_ against his neck.

"I didn't even ask yet." Daniel frowns, but his heart is blooming with light and quick beats, and relief washes over him once he realises everything went well. Mostly, anyway. "Did you know I was going to propose?"

Jihoon gives Daniel his brightest smile, and he can't help but feel his own lips curve too. "I had my suspicions," he answers truthfully. "Especially when I found that box yesterday. You left it in my underwear drawer."

Daniel groans. So it _was_ in someone's underwear drawer. Just the wrong one.

"If you knew, why did you propose first?" whines Daniel.

"Because even if you bought the ring you were definitely going to delay it by another few months or something," Jihoon retorts. He pauses. "And I'd have been impatient."

Daniel catches that last sentence and grins. "You want me to shackle you that badly, huh?"

"Don't make it sound obscene."

"I don't mind trying it out tonight if you're into that."

Jihoon smacks him in the thigh, making Daniel release a fake moan of pleasure. Though that serves to earn him another smack in the same place, only this time so much harder that he has to blink away tears from the pain.

"You're unbelievable," mutters Jihoon. "At least put it on my finger before you start making innuendos."

And so he does. Taking Jihoon's hand in his, Daniel slides the ring onto his ring finger—but it turns out to be a little too big so he has to put it on his index finger instead.

While Daniel is mad at himself for not getting his ring size right in one go, muttering something about how he holds his hands so often he should have known it by now, Jihoon finds the whole situation amusing and just laughs aloud.

"This wasn't exactly the proposal I had in mind," admits Daniel as he admires the way the ring complements Jihoon's complexion.

"Don't tell me you were going to do a cliche candle-lit dinner in an expensive restaurant," Jihoon deadpans. "Because if you did, I don't think I'd have accepted."

He gulps.

"So this is okay for you?" asks Daniel, reaching out to intertwine their fingers.

He presses his lips lightly on the back of Jihoon's hand, and then on the ring, and, after seeing the vibrant blush on Jihoon, leans in to kiss his cheek.

When Daniel pulls away, there's a quick moment he thinks he sees stars in Jihoon's eyes, and he is stunned into silence until he realises they're actually tears. And at this point, Daniel feels his own start to water too.

"It's more than okay." Jihoon squeezes his hand in comfort, a bashful smile playing on his lips. "It's perfect. For us."

Daniel can't agree more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back while I was procrastinating on... writing another nielwink fic lol
> 
> I appreciate every single kudos and comment you send my way. Thank you for reading ♥  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/himarisuu)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/himarisu)


End file.
